


I have nothing

by Agapimu17



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapimu17/pseuds/Agapimu17
Summary: Andy doesn’t leave in Paris but she still gives Miranda her two weeks’ notice a few months later. The Runway team decides to throw a farewell party for her. Would Miranda wait until last minute to get her Andrea back or is she letting her go?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	I have nothing

“You’re leaving?” _leaving me_ , Miranda wants to say, but she isn’t strong enough to put it that way.

“Yes, Miranda” Andy really doesn’t know what else to say, she didn’t think Miranda would make it hard for her to leave. She is just her assistant after all, another one, even if she wants more from the woman.

“Why?” Miranda is starting to feel a little angry, she doesn’t understand why Andrea wants to leave her. Leave Runway.

“Miranda, you know what I want is to become a journalist, that’s what I studied for” _ok Andy, you can do this_. “I really like working here, I’ve learned so much working with you. But I have to leave”

She has a lot of reasons of why she has to leave, being in love with her boss is one of them. But she can't say that.

What could Miranda do? Andrea is right, she didn’t study for this. This was not why she came to NY.

“Alright” Miranda says in a hurry, now she just wants to be left alone, she has a lot to think about. Especially why is this hurting so much. Andrea is just her second assistant. _Oh, but she’s so much more, and Miranda knows that._

Andrea does not know what else she could say. She wants to go around Miranda’s desk and hug her, she wants to hold the older woman in her arms and tell her she doesn’t want to leave her, but she knows that’s not her place.

“I want my coffee. That’s all”

After a 20 minutes run to the nearest Starbucks, Andy comes back with Miranda’s coffee only to find out she has already left.

“What have you done this time?” Emily questions Andy.

“What ha- what happened?” Andy sits down on her chair when she realizes Miranda is not there. “Where is Miranda?”

“Of course she told me where she went. Just after we talked about my day” Emily says in a sassy tone.

“Ok, ok… then about what are you blaming me now?

“You chose the perfect day to tell her that you’re leaving. Just before you went to tell her, she was on the phone with her lawyer. Some troubles with the divorce”

“Oh, crap” Andy really didn’t know about that, so technically it’s not her fault Miranda is having a bad day, right?

“Yes. She told me to get her things and call Roy” Emily looks concerned. “She was acting strange”

“Strange how?”

“You’re the one who can read her mind” second later Emily adds “But she seemed sad. What did she say when you told her?”

“Nothing” Andy starts to worry, what could have happened with Miranda that she had to leave?

“Nothing? That was all?”

“She asked why I was leaving. And the she just said ‘alright’”

“That’s really odd, don’t you think?” as if Emily doesn’t feel the energy between those two. There’s times that it’s even annoying. All that sexual tension going wasted.

“Anyway” she knows she’s not getting anything today so she starts getting ready to leave. “I think the book is almost ready, hopefully you don’t have to wait long”

“What!?” Oh crap

“The book Andy, you know, this big mockup of the magazine you work for?

“I know… it’s just… Emily?” she looks at Emily with her big brown eyes.

“No way in hell! That’s your job. Have a good night!” she says laughing.

“Night, talk tomorrow” Andy watches Emily leave and starts to drink the coffee she has on her hand.

Miranda is just opening her townhouse’s door when her phone starts ringing. She sees that it’s Nigel calling.

“Hello Miranda. I just wanted to ask you something about this next collect-”

“You knew?” she interrupts, “Nigel, you knew about this?

“Oh” there’s a few seconds of silence, “She told me this morning”

“And you didn’t think of telling me?”

He wants to ask why, but he knows better.

“She said she wanted to talk to you. She didn’t want me to talk her out of it. She was determined”

“I should have fired her” Miranda is now sitting on the couch in her home office.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I’m going to hang up” she doesn’t want to be teased right now, even if Nigel is her best friend.

“Wait Miranda! I’m sorry” he knows what Andy means for her.

“Yeah, well… there’s nothing I can do. I just hope these two weeks go by really fast”

“We’re throwing her a farewell party, some Runway staff will meet in a bar a have a few drinks. You should come”

“I will think about it” she knows she’s not going, Nigel knows that too.

“You should talk to her, you know? Everything isn’t lost”

“What could I possibly tell her to make her stay?” _stay with me_ , she thinks.

“Miranda, you know she is just leaving Runway. That doesn’t mean she’s leaving YOU” he insist.

“I am runway”

“You are. But not for her, for Andy you’re only Miranda, and you know that”

Nigel knows he’s not winning this argument tonight so he stops insisting.

“Think about, take your time Miranda. You have two weeks to get the girl. Talk tomorrow” he ends the call before Miranda can give him a piece of her mind for such a bold comment.

Miranda doesn’t know how long it’s been since the call with Nigel ended, but she gets out of her day dreaming when she hears the front door opening.

_Andrea, must be her with the book, I guess I should talk to her._

She goes downstairs and sees Andrea hanging her dry cleaning.

“Andrea” she says softly.

“Miranda!” Andy kind of yells, “Sorry, I didn't hear you. I know you left early, I shouldn’t have gotten scared”

“It’s okay” now she doesn’t know what to say.

“Here, better to give it to you instead of leaving it over the table” Andy hands Miranda the book, “I should leave now. Have a good night Miranda”

“Wait!” Miranda looks into Andy warm eyes, “I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier at the office”

“Oh, it’s okay Miranda” Miranda is apologizing and Andy doesn’t know what to say, this was clearly a first.

“It’s not okay, we both know” she takes a few breaths and keeps going, “it’s your choice, and I respect it, I respect you Andrea. You will have my recommendation letter when you leave”

_Leave me, she wants to say_

“Thanks Miranda” Andy takes her chance and holds Miranda’s hand, it’s a little cold, is Miranda nervous? “I hope you truly know this isn’t because I don’t like working with you. I’ve learned a lot from you and not only about Runway”

Miranda doesn’t takes her hand away, she wants more. She goes ahead and kisses Andrea’s cheek softly.

“Have a good night Andrea” she says to Andrea’s ear and turns around to get back to her office. _To hide,_ she thinks.

She doesn’t see that Andrea is blushing because of that, doesn’t look back to see Andrea more confused than ever, but she hears her saying good night back, like a whisper to the night, and leaving.

Those two weeks were going to be really hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "I have nothing" by Whitney Houston and got inspired to write this, I hope you like it.


End file.
